Hornet's Nest
by KillingTheSilence
Summary: Yoruichi's on the run, and take Kisuke's suggestion to go back to high school in a small town. Befriending a violent and strong Soifon, Yoruichi may just get drugged into the drama she was trying to avoid.


**I do not own Bleach. If I did, Ichigo would be a little shorter, and boobs would not go over the size of C cup.**

**Summary: **Yoruichi has just transferred to a small school in order to disguise herself from gangs. But God knows drama is at every corner, especially when she befriends Soifon, a girl never hesitating to strike when needed. And it may just get Yoruichi dragged into a hornets nest...

**A/N: Sorry to my readers on Saturate. I'm just not sure how to continue that story anymore. At least not for the fifth chapter. I had this idea in my head today so I'm going to type now!**

**Soi: Maybe if the computer didn't break everytime you tried to type Saturate you'd be doing better.**

**Seeker: Yeah, but beggers' can't be pickers. **

**Yoruichi: They can't?**

**Seeker: Okay, girls with out over sized breast can't.**

**Yoruichi: You're no fun...**

**BLEACH...BLEACH...**

A small black car pulled into the average size parking lot. Towards the east was a high school, or at least a sorry excuse for one. Yoruichi had heard the rumors about this place. It was were the poor went, were the juveniles got away with anything. And it was just what she needed. No one would expect a millionaire at the age of twenty, already having a high school diploma, to be at a dump like this. On the outside, it had faded tan bricks. It didn't look bad, in fact it looked well kept, on the outside being the main words of course. Sighing, Yoruichi rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe Kisuke actually got me into this place." She mumbled under her breath. Slamming the door shut to her old car, having a nice one would look suspicious, and walked towards the hell hole.

"GGIO I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Yoruichi quickly side stepped to avoid being plowed by a blue haired student. He stood about 5'11 and had a muscular body. A younger boy, about 5'9 with black hair, stuck his tongue out than dodged the elder's tackle, causing his face to say to the dirt. An older man quickly put a stop to it, helping up the blue haired man than yelling at the youngest of the group. Oh yeah, she'd definitely will have to thank Kisuke for this with a swift kick to the balls.

**BLEACH...BLEACH...**

"Welcome miss Kurosawa. It is a honor meeting such a polite young lady as yourself." Yoruichi shook hands with the elder man that she had seen earlier. Turned out this was Chojiro Sasakibe, the vis principle. Said girl flashed a cat like grin.

"No, the honor is mine Mr. Sasakibe. Would you by chance have time to show me around?" Yoruichi acquired. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. School will be starting so. Let me see..." He opened the door to his office, running a hand through his white aged hair.

"AH! Miss Fon come here now!" He demanded. Yoruichi leaned back into her chair curiously. A girl of maybe fifteen or sixteen years of age wandered over lazily. She had raven colored hair, two strands braided and wrapped in a white cloth. A clank sound made Yoruichi assumed there was something metal at the bottom of those braids.

"What is it, Mr. Sasakibe?" The girl called Soifon asked without interest.

"We have a new student here in need of directions. She has the same schedule as you in fact." Yoruichi allowed her eyes to wander a bit. Soifon had a lazy yet strong posture, small curves, stood about 5'6 and had a frown painted on her lips. The girl wore a black jacket, red shirt, and loose fitting blue jeans. Realizing quickly that she was being watched, Soifon's eyes met Yoruichi's.

_She seems familiar. Like I've met her somewhere before. Oh well, I really don't give a-_

"Miss Fon are you listening?" She nodded, not caring about the mans rant and going back to her thoughts.

"I'll show the newbie around."

_Metallic and_ _strong yet wise voice. I may just get along with this girl._ Making up her mind, Yoruichi stood up at the sound of a bell,

"That's the first bell, lets' hurry up newbie." Said girl walked out of the room with a small thanks and smile. Soifon gently but firmly grabbed Yoruichi's hand, making the dark skinned woman laugh inside. Despite her first thoughts of the girl, she now started to seem like a child as she dragged Yoruichi.

**BLEACH...BLEACH!**

"About time you showed up Soi! I was getting worried about you." Ggio stated, jumping out of his desk and enveloping said girl into a hug. She didn't bother to return it, and when she didn't Ggio released her.

"Whose this?" Ggio smiled like a Cheshire cat and held his hand out to the purple haired woman.

"Nice hair, I'm Ggio by the way." Yoruichi shook his hand. _He has a tight grip..._

"I'm Yoruichi Kurosawa. The pleasure is mine." A dark chuckle filled her ears.

"You won't be thinking that for long." Soifon smirked as Grimmjow joined the group.

"I'm Grimmjow, that punk ass is my little brother. Ignore him and you'll be off to a good start."

"Nice to meet you Grimmjow." He grinned, eyes wandering a bit. _Great, a violent pervert. Just what I need. _Yoruichi groaned inwardly. A sudden smack sound filled the air along with a moan of pain. Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head cursing to high heaven.

"Grimmjow, don't scare the new student awake or you won't be able to have kids." Instantly Grimmjow rushed back to his seat. Ggio's eyes wandered down a bit, making Yoruichi realize she was still holding hands with Soifon loosely. Ggio grabbed onto Soifon's black jacket than pulled her away.

"She's mine. Don't forget it Kurosawa." He snarled, receiving a hit in the back of the head from Soifon.

"I belong to no one." She snapped. Yoruichi chuckled lightly.

"So, where's the teacher?"

**Bleach...BLEACH**

"So what's next?" Soifon pointed up to the left.

"Computer app. Mr. Muguruma is the teacher there. He's also normally a bit late."

"Is every teacher late? I've been to three classes so far and all have." Soifon shrugged.

"Mr. Aikawa is always in time for band. Oh, what instrument to you play?"

"I play bass clarinet." Soifon rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

(when referring to instruments, its said as 'base')

"Well shit. Do you have your own?" She nodded, another sigh escaped Soifon's lips, this time of relief.

"Good, because at the moment we only have one working owned by the school. And Rukia plays it."

Soifon kicked the door open with her foot, the chatter in the room becoming quite.

"Soifon! About time!" A girl with orange eyes and deep purple hair tackled said student.

"Yoruichi, this is Senna. She has ADHA and takes nothing for it." Senna laughed, clinging to Soifon.

"Just because my mom won't let me. She doesn't think it'll work." The three each took a seat at on of the black computers. There weren't old and broken down like Yoruichi thought they'd be. In fact, they looked fairly new. "All right class, lets get to work!"

**Bleach!.!.!**

"Finally, lunch!" Yoruichi's stomach growled in agreement.

"Do you pack?" She asked Soifon, gesturing to the black lunch box. Soifon merely nodded, seeming lost in thought. Yoruichi wrapped an arm around the girls shoulders than bit her cheek.

"What was that for?" Soifon mumbled, rubbing the red spot.

"I was snapping you out of lala land." She teased. Soifon shrugged, not caring to remove Yoruichi's arm. With in a few minutes they arrived at the lunch room, Soifon pointed to where she would be sitting and gave Yoruichi a few words of advice on what's good and what's bad. Saying her thanks, she joined the hungry teens in line. Being one of the first to arrive she didn't have to wait long to receive her meal. She got a chicken sandwich, fries, and a apple. Paying for her meal she went to where Soifon pointed, laughing at the sight in front over her. Soifon had shoved a fist full of fries into Ggio's mouth to shut him up. Or maybe to stop him from kissing her. Take your pick.

"Yoruichi, you wouldn't happen to have any tape on you would you?" She asked hopefully, a groan escaping her lips when Yoruichi said no and shook her head.

**BLEACH! **

**Seeker: So there you have it. Please review on your thoughts, ideas, or just a simple good job.**

**And, I'm not perfect at spelling or grammar I realize that.**

**Soifon: Wait, you told us there'd be a mystery gu- *Seeker quickly covers her mouth***

**Yoruichi: What?**

**Seeker: NOTHING. **

**Review please**


End file.
